


First Pillar - A Busy Day For Others

by Behemoth_King



Series: Pillars(Drabble) [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU where the relics are named after the dragon it was crafted from, Babysitting, Byleth is still an LSSJ!AU, Comfort Some Hurt, Gen, Implied Reincarnation, Mentions of Zanado, Seiros got better, fraternal twins, she protecc babeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Behemoth_King/pseuds/Behemoth_King
Summary: Seiros thinks on how her charges seem very familiar to her while she babysits them.





	First Pillar - A Busy Day For Others

The others were gone for now having other duties they had to attend to. The changes that Edelgard hopes to foster will sadly not establish themselves. The woman always left with sadness on her face when her role as emperor interferred with potential family time. The same held true for Felix and Byleth.

Most children would run around, burning off the excess energy they had no experience in tempering. But the young prince and princesses were quite different, which Seiros had quickly realized when she first watched over them.

Felix’s twins were overly curious but never strayed far from their parents watchful eye. It was always a treat for them to go exploring with one of them, no matter if it was just a small nook in the library. The boy Abel, reminded her of Aymr, the sneaky thing. As for his sister Kain, she was not unlike Failnaught who was able to see through people’s lies and masks with ease, which Hubert found delightful in his own way.

As for the youngest, little Tanniyn, it pained Seiros to see just how much the girl resembled her precious Areadbhar. Soft and sweet with those the cares for, while being an absolute nightmare for those considered a stranger.

It was a common gossip around the castle that the Emperor had sired a demon, as Tanniyn would quite literally attack anyone who held her who wasn’t a family member. So far only the Brigid royals could hold her, and only for a minute at best. Byleth would often compare her youngest daughter’s actions to that of a feral kitten.

She looked down at the brown haired girl in her arms snuggled against her so peacefully, a sight considered rare to many. Seiros found the real reason for Tanniyn’s actions to be mundane due to her own history spent with Areadbhar, who was a defender, a warrior. They would not allow strangers to approach their territory so easily. But she knew humans would see it differently.

Memories of Zanado filled her mind, but Seiros fought them off, reminding herself of the present. But Seiros wondered if Byleth also recognized the resemblances that the children had to those previous.

But soon she felt two more small bodies on her person, the twins having exhausted the garden of secrets for the third time today. Kain squeezed herself into her lap and held onto Tanniyn protectively from one side and Abel then mirrored her actions on the other.

Seiros began softly humming, the tune very dear to her, aiding their drift into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t the official introductory drabble for the first pillar, but Seiros does hold that title of first. I’ve had it written up for awhile now but I keep editing it to death.
> 
> Thanks to the Byleth/Sothis merger staying in place and it’s effects increasing with time, all three babeys are totally half dragons, they’re just glamoured to look fully human. And baby!Tanniyn does indeed act like a feral kitten, complete with yowling, and just thinks she protecc by doing attacc.
> 
> And as for my Bi-leth seemingly having a harem...I am not accepting criticism at this time. I just want my loves to be happy.


End file.
